


How to be a heartbreaker

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Always the other gender, Character Study, F/F, Gay Billy Hargrove, Genderswap, Homophobic Language, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Sexism, billy hargrove centric, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Get them falling for a stranger.Or; Billie Hargrove is a difficult girl.





	How to be a heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> (Observant readers may notice I removed a line about Carol, I’ve decided to turn this into a series and commit to genderswapping (almost) everyone (Heather, Neil, and Susan remain the same genders) so Carol is Carl and that line didn’t work unless applied to Tammy(Tommy) and I don’t think Billie would find her appealing so I removed it. Sorry for any confusion!)  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

You see, plenty of people describe Billie Hargrove as a “difficult girl.”

She doesn’t dress like a “girl should,” after all.

Some days she wears heels and skirts and tight fitting shirts, on days when she’s trying to avoid her father’s open handed slaps. It doesn’t stop his anger or warnings about getting knocked up, but it’s preferable.

It gets boys' attention too, that’s the idea. (And produces the side effect of hearing whispers of “slut” throughout the hallways).

On days when she just wants to feel like _herself_ she wears button up shirts that are undone a few buttons too far, jeans, and she only puts in one earring (always simplistic, nothing with gems), with no heels anywhere in sight. She does like to occasionally wear some bright _bright_ red lipstick though.

Neil hates it when she dresses like that, hisses “dyke” under his breath, and others look confused, mumbling about her “trying to look like a boy.”

She’s not, she just likes what she likes. Some times she doesn’t want to find a guy she’ll have to pretend to be interested in, all the while acting like she’s not glancing at Heather or -

_Harrington _

\- Out of the corner of her eye.

And some of them find it off putting when she dresses that way when she usually looks “like such a pretty girl.”

They’d probably call Billie Hargrove a difficult girl too if anyone asked.

But that’s their problem, not her’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Check the mycast for faceclaim references!
> 
> https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g
> 
> Just to disclaimer: People can dress how they want and I think women who are feminine are beautiful and women who are masculine are too. This is not meant to bash on anyone’s style. Honestly some is projecting from crap I got for “looking like a boy” when I cut my hair.  
I already relate to Billy a lot and I just had this idea in my head for awhile, I love genderswapping, so I could relate to and project even MORE xD
> 
> I don’t know that Heather was at school with Billy? But I hand waved that. (Also I left her a girl since she’s a semi minor character, other major characters are gender swapped).
> 
> At least somewhat inspired by ‘the greatest adventure is the family you’ve searched for coming alive’ by ThePackWantstheD.
> 
> I apologize for incorrect grammar, I wrote this on my phone and I'm very tired xD title and summary from 'Heartbreaker' by Marina Diamandis

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442041) by [dropout_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropout_ninja/pseuds/dropout_ninja)


End file.
